[unreadable] [unreadable] This application is being submitted to request support for the 2008 Oxygen Radicals in Biology Gordon Research Conference (Oxyradical GRC), which will be held from February 3-8, 2008 at the Ventura Beach Marriot Hotel in Ventura, California. Funds are requested to support travel and conference registration costs for co-Chairs, co-Vice-Chairs, speakers, and discussion leaders as well as up-and-coming researchers selected for oral poster presentations from the United States and abroad. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Oxyradical GRC has a proven track record of supporting open communication; furthering scientific discovery and learning; bridging the gap between basic and applied science; and encouraging diversity in all conferences (diversity of nationality, ethnicity, sex, age, experience level, and industry). Fourteen Oxyradical GRC's have been held since 1981, all of which have proven to be extremely productive and popular. [unreadable] [unreadable] For the 2008 Oxyradical GRC, topics chosen for individual sessions represent fundamental research areas that have important implications for health and disease. Speakers have been invited to present their latest research on oxygen radicals in biology. Sessions will include, but are not limited to: superoxide dismutase (SOD); oxidative stress, inflammation and cardiovascular system; NO/nitrite biochemistry and disease; mitochondria and free radical generation; diabetes and oxidative stress; and oxidative chemistry and medicine. The 26 invited speakers represent a diverse group of current and future leaders in free radical research in the fields of pulmonary and cardiovascular diseases, inflammation and toxicology. Overall, the 2008 Oxyradical GRC will continue the tradition of uniting basic and applied science and encouraging scientific exchange by providing opportunities for government, academic, and industry scientists to meet and share their research goals, with the hope of fostering collaborative research projects between participants. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]